Possession
by miarae
Summary: Not everything is what it seems. Ginny is taken hostage by the Dark Lord. Rated for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Possession

**Summary: **Not everything is what it seems. Ginny is taken hostage by the Dark Lord.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

-------------------------------------------------

**_(Harry's POV)_**

Her eyes widen as she takes a step back, hands fluttering in midair as if trying to grasp what has just happened between us.

Her voice unnatural, I listen to her excuse, her apology.

She's sorry.

Sorry.

The echo of her rejection leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. She tries to walk away but I'm unwilling to let go of the moment just yet.

That one, perfect moment where she tried to feel alive.

The moment where she sought comfort in my arms and everything just fitted.

The moment that everything finally started to make sense.

That moment when she just kissed me.

-------------------------------------------------

**_(Ginny's POV)_**

_Several years before_

"Come"

He offered me his hand and I took it unwillingly. His long slender fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist possessively. They were surprisingly warm.

As he walked with me through the dark and cold corridors I could not help but wonder:

Why wasn't I scared?

I should have been terrified. The Dark Lord had taken me, thrown me into a dungeon to await whatever fate he had planned for me. And now, after days of waiting and screaming obscenities, he had come down to visit me. Even more, he had released me from the magical shackles that bound me to the wall. I should be scared. After all, whatever he had planned for me, it could not be good, could it?

I was surprised by my own courage when I looked up at my captor and asked:

"Why have you taken me? Why have you not murdered me like you did Dean? It would have been easy."

He laughed. A shrill, high laugh that was anything but contagious. Still, I was not afraid.

"There are worse things than death Ginevra. That old Muggle-lover must have taught you that."

I winced, thinking of Dumbledore's demise only a few months ago. Voldemort looked at me again.

"Love"

He spat out menacingly.

"look what good it did to him."

"Dumbledore died to save Harry!"

I managed to choke out.

"He is a hero!"

"A dead hero is not much use to anyone, girl."

"My name is not _girl_. It is Ginny, as you know very well. Tell me, Tom, why did you take me? I know it was not an accident. You chose me."

"Do not call me by my filthy fathers' name!"

He regained his calm and his red eyes seemed to pierce my skin as he regarded me coolly.

"It is foolish to think that you matter to me, _girl_. Lord Voldemort cares not."

I smiled bitterly, remembering the sweet words Tom had written me in my first year.

"Perhaps not..."

I said calmly, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Perhaps though, it is not Lord Voldemort that desires my presence, but merely half-blood Tom Riddle."

He hurt me. Placed the Cruciatus-curse on me and threw me back in the dungeon. And still, I could not find any fear in my heart. I knew that I was right. He had not murdered me, though I had given him ample opportunity. One could even say I had provoked him, dared him to kill me. And yet he had not. His red eyes had looked right through me and the Avada Kedavra had already been on his lips when suddenly his eyes turned brown for a second. Tom had been present. And it was that exact moment that I knew. I was right.

I was chosen.

**Review please!**

**This is only the prologue. Next chapter will probably be longer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Possession

**Summary: **Not everything is what it seems. Ginny is taken hostage by the Dark Lord.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

-----------------------------------------------

I had expected him to come days ago. Hour after hour I had listened intently to every sound. Would it be him? Were it footsteps I was hearing? His footsteps? I refused to believe that he would leave me here alone in this dungeon. He wouldn't let me die here. I was chosen. He needed me. But everything stayed silent. I had no food, no water. Had I made an error in judgement? Perhaps I _was_ just another random victim. For the first time in days I felt scared.

I couldn't sleep that night. Somehow every sound seemed to be intensified by the dark. I heard water dripping steadily every few seconds and focused my attention on it until it drove me crazy. I wanted to scream. Why couldn't he just kill me? Why did he torture me like this? I needed peace. Quiet. I would do anything if I could just get out of here.

It was then that he came. As if he had felt my desperation, had sensed the empty broken human being I had become. By then I was so tired, so dehydrated that I wasn't sure whether I actually heard footsteps or if it were just my imagination. I dared not to hope.

"I hope you have learned from this, little girl."

His voice spoke maliciously. I bit my tongue, knowing that he was trying to provoke me by calling me 'girl' again. He laughed.

"Biting your tongue, Ginevra?"

"My name is _Ginny_."

I retorted calmly, my bloodshot eyes watching him. He shook his head, seemingly amused.

"I moved on from such petty things as names a long time ago Ginevra. It does not matter who you were, only who you are and who you want to become."

"Who you were shapes who you are now. You are still Tom Riddle, no matter how deep you think you've buried him inside your soul."

"Is that so? Perhaps that is why you were not scared of me then...thought it was Tom Riddle who desired you here."

He was right. Though part of me was scared of the terrible powers of Lord Voldemort, I could see behind the red eyes, even behind the snake-like appearance. I could see something – or rather someone – in him he had proclaimed dead long ago. Past the air of indifference and power I could see right into the soul of a scared, abandoned youth. I couldn't be scared of someone who was once my friend. Someone who I pitied.

"Do not pitty me, silly girl."

He did not show it, but somehow I knew that he hated being pitied. Perhaps it came from being an orphan.

"I always pity bullies."

I said, smiling sweetly at him. His eyes narrowed.

"I am no mere bully! I am Lord..."

"Lord Voldemort. Yes, I know. You-Know-Who...Dark Lord...He Who Must Not Be Named...for someone who is not interested in such – what did you call it, petty? – things as names, you do have quite a few."

-----------------------------------------------

**Review please!**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter ends rather abruptly. I want them to communicate, but not in-depth communication just yet. Anyway, all will be revealed in later chapters. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, please leave them in a review!**


End file.
